Time of the Unexpected
by VirtualContagion
Summary: When Zim creates a portal to another universe where Irkens are the protectors of the universe and allies to the humans what will he do? Ignore the strange new world, or try to be part of it? What will happen if Dib finds out about it? ZaDF, possible ZaDR. Rating may change to M for language if needed .
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and welcome to my story: Time of the Unexpected  
I haven't worked on this story for nearly a year, so the first few chapters may be somewhat like crap then around chapter five or six it'll start getting better.  
I uploaded chapters one through three on another account, but lost the email for it. So I will just be re-uploading the entire thing.  
-ENJOY!-**

Zim looked I dismay as the blue sky started to turn a greenish grey. The winds picked up, and he could smell that rain was not far off. He hadn't thought it would rain; after all, it had been cloudless and hot for the past week. He was defenseless against the coming H2O. Zim quickly started searching in his PAK for any spare paste, but came up short. The only remains of paste in the bottle he found were dried up, the moisture in them evaporated from the heat. "Stupid planet." He muttered to himself. "The sooner you are conquered by the MIGHTY ZIM! The better."

Zim had been walking home from detention at Hi Skool. Apparently it was against the rules to knock someone's teeth out while playing dodge ball. And now he was racing for his life against some stupid water. "Hey, wait a minute!" Zim stopped and started to search in his PAK again. "YES!" he exclaimed when he found the bubble gum. There was a food fight during lunch, and Zim found this on the ground, and thought it looked suspicious. After studying it during English, he concluded it would be a rather good replacement for the paste, in case he ever got into situations like this. What better way to test it out? Zim unwrapped the pink candy, and plopped it in his mouth. The taste was sweet, not unlike the Josmeek, a famous, but rare, Irken candy. Zim savored the flavor in his mouth for a moment, but proceeded to make a bubble immediately after her heard thunder. He took the bubble, and carefully popped it, trying his best not to let the sides stick together. He stretched it out as far as it would go, and spread it all over his body.

Not ten minutes later did the dreaded rain start to fall. Zim cowered slightly as the first drop landed on him, but relaxed when he didn't feel his flesh burning into goo. He continued to walk home, but paused when he noticed a familiar hyooman standing inside a store, buying some mechanical looking stuff. Zim concluded it was Dib, because of the freakishly large head that he was finally starting to grow into. Zim dashed to hide behind a light pole. He peeked around to see Dib leaving the building, holding a huge box and talking to himself just loudly enough for Zim to pick up with his superior hearing. "Why must it be today? Why couldn't it have been held until I was ready?"

"What is the Dib monkey talking about?" Zim whispered. What was today? What wasn't Dib Filth ready for? Zim decided to follow him and find out what the Irk he was talking about.

~oOo~

Dib looked at the box in his hands. He never would have thought it would come to this. He turned many corners before he finally reached it. Dib opened the door to enter a large dark room and-

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Dib!" Dib was stunned beyond words. There, in front of him, was the entire freshmen class, except for Zim. The room was the rec center, and it was decorated with all sorts of birthday… stuff. There were balloons snacks presents and music.

"Wow!" Dib marveled at the unusual behavior of his peers. Normally all they'd give him for his birthday was a wedgie or a swirly. Wait a second…"What is this? You guys can't be serious."

"But we are serious!" said Zita, walking up to him and giving him a drink of punch. "Just dance and have fun, birthday boy. We have an even bigger surprise at the end!" She said cheerfully, and pulled him to dance. Dib was a little awkward at first, but eventually accepted the weird party and started to dance.

Zim watched the whole thing from under a table. What was going on? Something was wrong, he could sense it. The teenagers danced and talked, laughed and ate. Pretty much a normal party, until he picked up on a conversation between Zita and Jessica. "I can't believe he fell for it." Zita was saying.

"I can." Jessica laughed. "Man, you'd think with such a large head he'd have a bigger brain!." Both girls started to laugh, sometimes so hard they snorted. Zim couldn't figure out why, but he actually felt some sort of pity for the Dib worm beast. i'What? Pity! Zim feels nothing for anybody! Especially the big head boy!'/i

"Hey, the trap's ready." Said Sarah, walking up to them, holding a little remote control. "We now have this, and all we have to do is see a movie with the nerds." All the girls shuddered, but shook it off. They walked over to where the majority of the group was. "Cake time!" They said in unison.

Dib followed them over to the cake. It had chocolate frosting, and said "Happy B-Day Dib!" in blue letters. There were 15 candles lined around the edge. Jessica walked up and lit them, and then everyone started singing the happy birthday song. Dib took in a deep breath, but before he could blow out the candles, the flames on them grew and burned his face. The teens around him started bursting in laughter as he crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain. Everything seemed to blur together, and go in slow-mo. He remembered everyone gasping when Zim came out of nowhere and picked Dib up over his shoulder, even though Dib was nearly a foot taller than him. He remembered complaining about how sticky Zim was and saying something about the box he got at the store before coming here, and Zim grabbing it and carrying Dib out of the Rec Center. Dib passed out not long after that, and woke under an oak tree with the box next to him, and Zim standing a few feet in front of him, facing away.

"I know you're awake." Zim said, turning to face Dib. "You were foolish to believe they actually accepted you. You are lucky Zim was there to save you!" Zim announced In his usual way, making a pose that just made him look stupid and moronic.

"I can take care of myself. I'm 15; I don't need anyone's help, especially not an alien shit bag like you!" Dib stood up so he could tower over Zim, but fell back down to his knees when the look of anger he made hurt his charred face.

"Yes, of course you don't. Says the boy who just got burnt in the face and would have lost it if he hadn't been saved by an alien shit bag like Zim!" Zim paused for a moment. "Wait…"

"I'm outta here." Dib got back up, grabbed his box, and started to walk home. Zim just stared as he passed and still tried to make sense of what he just said.

**Zim is such a moron…**


	2. Chapter 2

**And then there were two… chapters. In reality this chapter is saved as chapter 4 on my desktop. I combined the first three into chapter one because it seemed too short for my liking.  
And I'm sorry but at first I accidentally added the wrong chapter earlier. So here is the REAL chapter two.  
R&R~!  
But anyway…  
-ENJOY!—**

Dib mumbled to himself the whole walk home. He was so stupid! How could he believe they were being nice, and actually liked him? And what about Zim? Why he did save him? The whole ordeal confused Dib, so he just put it to the back of his head as he entered his house. Gaz was on the couch, as usual, playing the newly released Game Slave 3. "What happened to your face?" she asked when Dib passed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Dib moaned, stomping upstairs. He set the box on his desk and laid down on his bed, facing the ceiling. He fell asleep moments later, but had no dreams.

Zim walked inside his house, contemplating the reasons that made him rescue the pitiful hyooman from his peers. He surely didn't like him, not in the least. No, but something made him do the unthinkable, and he was determined to find out what. "Gir." He addressed his robot.

"Yes, my master!" said Gir, going into duty mode.

"Do not disturb me. Why don't you go to the Krazy Taco, or something?" Zim said, going into the kitchen to use the toilet elevator.

"Okie Dokie!" Gir replied, running around in circles.

Zim flushed himself down as Gir left the house. He went down to the invention room to check on his recent machine. "The Space/Time Jumper." Zim looked in awe at his creation. "Computer. Run a diagnostic on the machine. Is it finished yet?"

"Define finished."

"What do you mean, 'Define finished'? Can I use it in my latest plan to destroy the humans? CAN I GO INTO IT WITHOUT BLOWING UP? " Zim yelled, looking at the ceiling where the voice was coming from.

"You don't have to be so mean. Yes, the machine is fully functional."

Zim just shook his head and dropped his conversation with the A.I. "Alright, let's see what this thing can do." Zim walked up to a keyboard and started pushing buttons and flipping switches, bringing the Space/Time Jumper to life. Then a portal opened in a circular machine, glowing different shades of blue and green. Zim looked into the swirling mass of color to see an image on the other side. He saw an image of himself. Not just that, but he saw himself in an alternate dimension.

Dib woke up the next morning with a sore face, but was relieved it was Saturday. He went downstairs to get breakfast, but was stopped by his father on his way down the stairs. "Son, your sister told me your face had been burned when you got home yesterday, and I can see that it still is. What happened?"

Dib admired that his dad was showing that he cared, despite all the "insane" things he did. "Just a prank. I'll get it cleaned up after breakfast."

Professor Membrane stopped Dib by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Son, if anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

"I know, Dad." Dib said with a smile, ignoring the pain that came with the action. His father's attention was worth it, and Dib knew he was smiling back behind his lab coat.

Dib continued to the kitchen with Membrane right behind him. He grabbed the cereal, milk, juice, a glass and a bowl. He ate silently as his father began working on improving his amazing super toast. Watching his father work calmed Dib. He didn't know why, but the sounds were relaxing. It reminded him of when days were better, before Zim came to Earth and when his mother was alive. Dib's mother was a professional Paranormal Investigator. She was his inspiration to become one himself, and he remembered when they would search for the creatures she always talked about. Back then even his dad believed in the paranormal to an extent. And Gaz was always happy and never yelled or threatened anyone. But when his mother died in that awful car crash, everything changed. Her last dying words were that she'd return to see them when she was a ghost. They waited for weeks, but she never made her presence known. Membrane gave up all hope in the paranormal, and concluded it was just sheer fantasy created by insane people too lazy to come up with logical explanations for simple problems. Gaz started to not speak for a few years, then when she did, her words were sour and she spent all her time wasting away playing video games and eating pizza. Dib, however, kept to his mother's legacy, and still searches for her spirit. Sometimes he thinks he hears her call his name in the middle of the night, or when he loses something, he then finds it by a picture of her. Dib missed his mom; he missed her more than anything in the world.

Dib shook his head clear of the painful memories. He got up, washed his dishes, and went to the bathroom to shower. He grabbed a towel and hung it on the rack. He then turned the water so it wasn't too hot or cold, stripped down, and stepped in. He washed all the stuff from his face, and washed his hair and body. Once he was done with that, he decided to just stand there and enjoy the water. He let himself soak it in and enjoy the steam. But not long after that, the power went out. "Damn it!" he muttered as he stepped out and started feeling along the wall for the towel rack. He wrapped the towel around himself, secured it tightly, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Gaz called, coming out of her room. She chuckled when she saw Dib "Nice towel."

"Nice feety pajamas." Dib retorted.

Gaz growled, then pushed past him to find their dad. "Children, are you alright? Dib, what did you do this time?"

"It wasn't me! I was in the shower!" Dib complained. Why was he always blamed first?

"Then what was it?" Gaz questioned.

"I don't know." Dib said, walking back upstairs to get some clothes on.

Dib went onto his computer and started up the backup generator. He ran a diagnostic to find the source of the outage. "Of course." The little map that appeared zoomed in onto Zim's house. "Computer, activate spy bugs." A view of the interior of Zim's house then appeared on the screen. Dib scrolled through the different views until he came across the green alien in his lab. He was standing in front of some sort of portal. Zim was staring at it, impressed, talking to his SIR unit. "I don't believe it Gir. An actual parallel universe. Doesn't it AMAZE you?"

Gir walked up to stare at the swirling mass of color. "Oooohhh! It's got pretty colors!" He then walked back to play with a rubber piggy and eat a jumbo taco.

"Yes, pretty colors. " Zim acknowledged the small robot, and then strutted over to a table with wires and cords on it, fiddling with them. "Computer!"

"What?" The computer said, irritation obvious in its voice.

"Prepare the portal. I'm going to go inside." Zim said, walking to where Dib learned he kept all his special uniforms, suits, and such.

"Portal? A portal to where?" Dib started writing down notes hastily, then grabbed his backpack and ran out the door toward Zim's house.

Zim stepped out into the portal chamber, wearing a suit that would protect him against any harmful reactions the portal could cause. "Gir, I want you to stay here and guard the base. Lock all intruders in your room."

Gir saluted, momentarily in duty mode, then proceeded to run in circles. "Whoo hoo! Ima guard the house!"

"Yes, now focus! I'm going to go in, and if I'm not back in half an hour, press that red button to teleport me back here. Only if I don't return after half an hour! Do you understand Gir?" Zim enunciated each word slowly to make the robot comprehend. When all the psychotic robot did was continue to run in circles, Zim gave up reason and walked into the portal.

When Dib finally reached Zim's house, he took out a small ray gun he stole from Zim and used it to get past the gnomes and defenses of the upper base. He went down one of the elevators to Zim's lab and found Gir sleeping quietly hugging a rubber piggy. Dib slowly tiptoed past the resting robot toward the swirling vortex on the other side of the room. _What the hell is this?_ he questioned silently.

Dib stared at it for a while, then an image appeared in the swirling mass of colors. He saw himself. Only he was different. This other Dib was talking to Jessica and Zita. The girls were laughing at whatever he was saying, and didn't seem like they were acting. As the "real" Dib tried to look closer at himself, (Or was it?) Zim walked out of the portal, and right smack into Dib.

"What the-?" exclaimed Zim. "How'd you? GIR! Defense mode!"

"Yes, master!" The small robot glowed red, and large weapons appeared out of its head.

"SHIT!" Dib growled and he began dodging lasers and missiles. Lucky for him the small minded robot got bored soon, and fell asleep with the weapons hanging out his head.

"GIR! Wake up!" Zim commanded, but the robot was long gone in dream land. "Computer, activate defense grid 24t-09!"

"No! You've been mean to me all day! I'm taking a break!" the computer replied with a whining tone. It was all Dib could do not to laugh.

"What do you mean a bre-" Zim face-palmed epically and grabbed the laser pistol strapped to his waist. "I guess I'll have to take care of you myself, Dib-beast."

Dib smiled as he readied the laser already in his hands. "Bring it Space Boy."

Zim dodged as Dib brought up shot after shot. Zim shot back and nailed him in the shoulder. Dib gasped, but kept fighting and shot Zim's hand, sending his laser flying through the air. Dib launched himself at the wounded alien, forgetting his injured arm. Zim disregarded his pain as well, and quickly rolled out of the way. He turned around and grabbed Dib's ankle, then threw him into the wall. Dib quickly got up and started going at Zim with all he had. Both human and alien dancing with fists and kicks flying, it wasn't long before they were both winded.

"You… You should not be here human." Zim breathed, spitting out a mouthful of green blood and steadying himself against a large computer covered with flashing buttons and switches.

Dib was injured far worse, since humans are genetically weaker than Irkens. Blood was flowing heavily from a cut on his forehead. "I could say the same thing about you Irken."

Zim smiled, and before Dib could realize why Zim hit a button and Dib was trapped in a glass box. Surprised, Dib fell backwards awkwardly onto his ass. Zim walked over to Dib, hands behind his back and all humor removed from his face. "I'm going to kill you now, Dib."

Dib tried to hide his terror, but he knew he failed because Zim smiled a menacing toothy smirk. "I'll never let you win Zim! I'll find a way out of this box! And I'll find out what that portal is!"

Zim laughed pointing at the round machine. "Oh, you mean this thing. If you must know it's a portal to a hideous alternate universe. Apparently you and I are…" Zim paused, and if Dib hadn't been looking at him closely he would have missed the ever so light blush that formed along his face. Zim swallowed. "You and I are… allies…. Yes, allies in this alternate universe."

Dib scoffed in disbelief at the alien. "Yeah right. I'd _love_ to see that!"

Zim smiled. "Oh you will. Until I find a suitable way to kill you, you will be taking a vacation in said alternate universe. But be prepared, little Dib-human-thing, for I will return for you soon." And Zim pushed Dib's glass box into the glowing swirly portal of supposed doom.

**Tada! Chapter 2! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I suck at writing, so I don't expect many reviews. But some insightful words of advice would be nice! Even maybe some tiny plot ideas. I am here to please my readers! And for those of you who are still wondering what was in the box, you might find out next chapter. I have… plans. *evil thoughts-a-brewin'***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Thanks for waiting so long for the next chapter! I blame writer's block, lack of inspiration, roleplay, and the fact that I didn't have internet for the longest time! Lol But I'm back again and I want to promise this next chapter will come sooner. But we all know that will never happen. XD Haha, anywho I need to tell you that I will be calling the people from the alternate universe Alternate (Insert Name Here). Just so you don't get confused. Although the speech won't include those names, it is rather helpful for the narration. So when it is in the POV of an alternate character and says (as an example) Alternate (name) approached Alternate (name) it means both of them are from the alternate universe. Hope that wasn't too confusing!  
But on to the show! I, TrU iNSaNiTY, present you with chapter 3 of TotU~!  
R&R~!  
~ENJOY~**

Dib screamed as he fell into the parallel world. His glass box broke, and shattered into a million pieces. Unfortunately, most of said pieces wound up lodging themselves into his body. Dib hissed as pain went all throughout his body. His vision blurred with tears, and he began to black out. His face not yet fully healed from the previous day's prank, the tears burned his face as they finally escaped his eyes. Dib grimaced when he felt someone begin to lift him over their shoulder, but he was too blinded by pain to know who.

Dib heard the voice, somehow familiar, speak to another person. "Isn't this very curious? You have to admit this is really weird."

Another familiar voice responded with, "Yes, very curious indeed. Let's take him to your house and heal him up, then ask questions when he awakens."

The first voice spoke again, "Okay. It's going to be a pain getting all of this glass out though."

Dib moaned as whoever was carrying him shifted him from one shoulder to another. "Oh sorry." Said the person. But Dib blacked out before he could hear the apology, the pain too much for him to bear.

~oOo~

Dib awoke feeling sore, but otherwise better. He opened his eyes slightly, making sure he was alone before opening them up fully. He was in what resembled a hospital room, but he could see posters peeking around a white sheet that was hung up on the wall. He assumed that it was to keep his blood off the walls as the people tried to fix him up. He looked at the posters carefully. "Hey, those are the posters I have on my wall..." Dib said aloud to himself.

"That's because they are the posters on your wall." Said a voice from behind one of the sheets. A person came around wiping blood off of his hands. Not just any person though. It was the alternate dimension Dib. "I have a feeling you aren't from this world."

"You're right I'm not." Dib said, sitting up in the bed. "How'd you know that?"

Alternate Dib chuckled. "Well, that is because the Zim from your dimension decided to give us a visit. He was hoping, since Zim and I aren't enemies in our dimension, that both of us could help him conquer is universe. We happily refused. Here the Irken Empire has sworn to protect the universe, not rule it."

Dib looked at his alternate self, very confused. "This... This is a lot to take in. Could you give me a moment alone to sort this out?"

"Of course." Alternate Dib smiled and walked out of the room.

"So I'm friends with Zim in this alternate universe?" Dib asked himself. "And his people are the sworn protectors of it? Then that must mean that humans know about the existence of aliens..." Dib laughed as an idea came to his mind. "I wonder if Zim is nice now. Hehe, and if he's still as moronic."

Dib shook the idea off with a smile. He decided now would be the perfect time to sort out his injuries. His face was a little sore, as expected. Dib moved the shoulder that Zim had shot. It was sore as well, but otherwise fine. He had a bandage around his chest, covering a pretty bad scratch Zim had given him. He also had a few bumps and bruises elsewhere on his body. Dib checked himself out as alright. He sighed in relief. Then frowned.

"Speaking of relief..." He got up out of the bed rather awkwardly, and then pushed past the curtains to go find the bathroom. His alternate was waiting on the other side of the door. "I need to use the restroom. I'm assuming it's in the same place as my universe?"

Alternate Dib nodded. "Go right on ahead." Alternate Dib watched as Dib hurried to the restroom, chuckling to himself. He went into his room to clean up all the first aid stuff. When he was done he laid down on his bed, sighing.

Alternate Zim entered the room. "Judging by the lack of injuries, you must be my Dib." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mm-hmm." Alternate Dib smiled. "Glad to see you're home. Did you get the right pain killer for him? You know I don't do well with aspirin."

Alternate Zim chuckled, shaking the bottle in front of Alternate Dib's face. "Of course I got the right medicine. Why would I suddenly forget your allergies?"

Alternate Dib shrugged. "I dunno. Now can I have the meds?"

Alternate Zim smiled. "You'll have to persuade me."

Meanwhile, Dib was just finishing up in the bathroom. He quickly washed his hands and headed back to the bedroom. He paused when he heard voices, and then became curious when the voices became silent. He peeked around the corner, but regretted it the moment he saw his alternate self having a very hot make out session with the alternate Zim.

'_Oh, shit!'_ He thought, pulling away from the door and blushing like crazy. '_Zim lied. We're more than just allies in this universe! We're a fucking couple!'_

Alternate Zim picked up the movement outside with his better hearing and sighed. Pulling away from Alternate Dib, he said, "Sounds like our guest has figured out our relationship status in this universe..."

Dib, hearing the alternate Zim say this, peeked around the door again. "I-I'm sorry for intruding."

"No big deal." Alternate Dib said, tossing Dib the medicine. "Take two of those. Should help with the soreness."

Dib caught the meds, swallowing two like his alternate said. "So how are we gonna get me back? And can I even go back? Zim said he's gonna come back to kill me once he finds a suitable way."

The alternate Zim shuddered. "Kill my Dibblet? What a preposterous thought!"

Dib blinks at the nickname. "Dibblet? Wow... You guys are like a serious couple aren't you?"

Alternate Dib blushed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. As serious as any 15 year olds can get."

Alternate Zim laughed. "Actually I am 1596 years old. But considering how long my species lives, yeah I'm about 15. Nearly 16." He said with a shrug.

Both Dib's looked at him in shock. Alternate Dib spoke first, "So I've been fucking a nearly 1600 year old alien?" he smiled. "Sweet!"

Dib shook his head, disturbed beyond words. "Okay, I'm going to go vomit..."

Both alternate boys began to laugh. They had known Dib would be disturbed, but not this much.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, back in the original universe, Zim was going through Dib's bedroom. He was searching for anything he could use to dispose of the human once and for all. He finally came across the box on Dib's desk, the same one the boy was holding the previous day when he exited the store. Zim opened the box, peering inside. It was filled with different technologies. He picked up one, looking at the label. It said, "Electronic Voice Phenomena Recorder". The other was labeled "Electro Magnetic Field Detector". He picked up a book at the bottom of the box. The title was "Contacting the Dead and Deceased".

"Why the hell does the Dib-worm have all of this junk?" Zim pondered. "Whatever. When I'm through with him, he won't even have a ghost to haunt me with." Zim gathered everything he thought useful, and climbed out the window and headed back toward his base.

**Whoo~! Lol Sorry to those of you who do not like "the F word". And the hint at some prior sexual content. But I'm not moving it up for that unless I get repeated requests for it. So if you think this deserves an M rating, PM me. But yeah, some ZaDR for you guys. This alternate universe is where all of us ZaDR fangirls base our fanfictions and fanart in. The original universe is THE ORIGINAL UNIVERSE. There will be no, repeat no, ZaDR between the Zim and Dib from that universe. Not even ZaDF. Only some ZaDE. Lovely ZaDE... So I don't want to get any hate for the ZaDR in this. It is an alternate universe meant to make fun of me and my fellow ZaDR lovers. But don't worry. I'll make sure to have a chapter or four dedicated to ZADR for those of you who read it for the ZaDR.  
But, anywho, thanks for reading! And don't forget, reviews, faves, and watches are muchly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so here is chapter four. I've changed my mind about the names for the alternate dimension Dib and Zim. I'm only gonna use the 'Alternate' part when both Dibs/Zims are present. So try to keep the characters straight in your mind. Otherwise it will get very confusing.  
But in any case, thank you to those that have reviewed! I think I'm gonna try to keep to a weekly update schedule. As long as I can avoid writers block and stay ahead by a few chapters every update, it shouldn't be too hard. XD Let's cross our fingers! Oh, and Gir is kinda smarter in the alternate dimension. I know most of you don't read these things, but I still feel better writing it down.  
Faves, reviews, and watches are muchly appreciated!  
~ENJOY~**

Zim placed all of the items he stole from Dib onto a table. Looking through them, he decided to focus on a picture of a woman. Judging by her appearance, Zim concluded that the woman was Dib's mother. He placed the picture next to a machine. Since Irkens reproduce by cloning Zim had no idea how significant a mother was in a child's life, but Zim did know that this woman was important to Dib. He had plans to use this weakness against him.

Zim looked into the portal. An image began to form, just the image he wanted to see. It was the Dib from his dimension talking with the Zim and Dib from the parallel one. Zim turned his gaze toward the ceiling. "Computer! I want to hear what they are saying. Activate the spy bugs I planted in the alternate dimension's Dib's house!"

"Spy bugs activated." Said the monotone voice.

Zim looked back at the portal, the voices finally coming in. The alternate dimension's Dib was speaking.

"We should probably build something so you can see into your dimension first. That way you can figure out if Zim is ready to kill you or not."

Dib spoke this time, slightly rolling his eyes. "That's a good idea, but I think Zim will still kill me regardless if he has a suitable way or not."

"True," Zim's alternate agreed, "but that just means we'll just have to help you get ready to kill him. It's a little weird... I'm technically telling you to kill me." They all laugh.

Zim watched them. So Dib was planning on coming back, huh? Well Zim would make sure to get rid of him before then. Turning off the portal and spy bugs, Zim went to work on creating a machine even more amazing than the portal device.

~oOo~

Dib smiled at the alternate Zim. "Don't say it like that. You're nice. Why would I ever kill someone who was nice to me? Besides, the Zim from my dimension is just pure evil and insanity. It doesn't matter if you two are technically the same person, because you are nothing alike."

Zim blushed a bit. "W-well thanks!"

Alternate Dib glared at Dib a bit. He didn't like how Dib and _his_ Zim were getting along. Shaking the thought off, he said "Why don't we let you enjoy our world a little while before you go home? This world is much better. And I think you may like meeting Zim's leaders."

Zim's face lit up. "You guys get something to eat. I'm going to set up an appointment with the Tallest. I'm sure after hearing about my alternate's encounter with us they'd love to meet you!"

Dib looked confused. "They already know about Zim? Word must travel fast here."

Alternate Dib nodded. "Zim is a very high ranked soldier. It's his job to monitor Earth and inform the Tallest whenever something interesting or dangerous happens."

Dib looked wide eyed at Zim. "Wow. The Zim from my dimension is just a moronic bastard that was banished to live on Earth for eternity because he was super annoying."

Zim laughed at that. "Well, I'd better go to my base so I can make the call. You guys go ahead and have some fun. I'll meet you in the food court at the mall for dinner."

Both Dib's nodded, following Zim out the door. Alternate Dib gave Zim a good-bye kiss, then lead Dib to the mall. Zim watched them as they left, then headed to his base.

Zim entered his base, and was happily greeted by his SIR unit. "Welcome home Master!" Gir cheered.

Zim smiled. "Hello Gir. How has your day been?"

Gir followed Zim down to the lab. "My day's been good. I really just watched TV all day." Gir shrugged.

Zim patted the robot on its head. "Why don't you go wait for me upstairs? I'm going to go to the mall after I speak with the Tallest'."

Momentarily in duty mode, Gir salutes Zim. "Yes, my master!" He then leaves with a smile.

Zim turns to a screen. "Computer, would you call the Tallest?"

"Of course." The computer said no sarcasm in its voice unlike its alternate in the parallel universe.

Zim waited patiently for the call to reach the Massive. He saluted when the Tallest appeared on the screen.

"Another call so soon Zim?" Red asked, smirking.

Zim smiled. "Sorry to disturb you. You know that parallel universe I was telling you about? And how my alternate being came here asking for my help in destroying its universe? Well, he's trapped Dib's alternate here. This alternate Dib says that he's only here until the other Zim finds a suitable way to kill him." Zim's face turned grim.

Purple rubbed his chin, thinking this over. "We must make sure that never happens. Red, what do you think?"

Red was looking at the ground, trying to imagine a Zim so cruel and evil. "I think he must be stopped. Permanently."

"I agree. Shall we continue this conversation later Zim? Red and I were in the middle of something" Purple looked at Red mischievously.

Zim smiled. "Of course my Tallest." Zim bowed, then snickered as he shut off the transmission. "My Tallest and their 'extracurricular activities'..."

Now upstairs, Zim headed out the door with Gir.

~oOo~

Dib and Alternate Dib were in the food court waiting for Zim. Dib was eating a cheeseburger and Alternate Dib was eating a soft serve ice cream cone.

Seeing Zim walking up Alternate Dib ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You want to share the rest of my ice cream?"

Zim takes the ice cream cone from his hands, licking it. "I know not of this share that you speak of." He grins back at Alternate Dib.

Chuckling, Dib looks at the alien with the ice cream. "I just can't get over how different you two are. You and the Zim from my dimension I mean." He takes a bite of his burger; swallows. "Why aren't my alternate and I as different?"

Zim sits down in between the two Dibs. "My theory is that there are many different dimensions parallel to ours. In this one you aren't different, but maybe in another the situation is exactly the same as in your universe, just the roles are reversed." He licks the ice cream again.

Dib nods his head. "So what you're saying is that in another universe it's possible that humans are some advanced race and I was sent to take over Irk?"

Zim smirked, showing Dib was right on the dot. "Precisely. Now, if my alternate from your universe finds out about this."

"He could use it to find out the humans weaknesses and kill me off." Dib finished for him.

Alternate Dib looked at them both. "So what you're saying is that we need to kill this other Zim before he finds out about the other alternate universes and finds out how to get to them?"

Zim nodded. "That is exactly what we need to do."

~oOo~

Meanwhile, watching them through his spy bugs in the original universe, Zim smiles victoriously. "Oh, but I already know about the alternate universes. Well, now. All thanks to you." Zim proceeds to laugh like an insane maniac, sure that his success was guaranteed. All he needed to do was alter his portal device to transport to the other universes.

**I'm only going to be doing about 10 chapters. That's the plan. Because I want to finish this one before I go on to writing a much bigger fic. I'm actually taking the time to write an outline for this new story. This new one I plan on making 15-30 chapters. Depends on where I take it, how good reviewers think it is, and if I want to split it into two different stories. If I split it, each part it will only be about 10-20 chapters. But yeah... Look out for that after this story!**

**And I am currently working on a story that for once isn't fanfiction. THANK YOU PEANUT BUTTER I HAVE FINALLY COME UP WITH SOMETHING ORIGINAL! It is a lesbian human/alien love story. It has some mature content in it, but not too bad I don't think. I'm 15 and anti-social. It can't be that bad. But once I feel it's ready for the internet, you will be able to find a link to it on my page. Most likely it will be posted on deviantART.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**


End file.
